


Stay

by Daydreamsofu (Supertights)



Series: Forty Verses [6]
Category: Marvel, New Warriors
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Feelings, First Crush, Gen, Indian Character, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Language, POV Third Person, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-27
Updated: 2011-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-23 03:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supertights/pseuds/Daydreamsofu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robbie gets a visit from not one, but two old friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

She put the cat down and Niels ran under the bed, hiding. Robbie wasn't surprised. He probably smelt bad, of old blood and sickness.

"It's good to see you, Robert." Her voice was low, unsure. He flicked a glance towards her then away again. Damn. Still beautiful.

"The others told me you had changed--" She sounded disbelieving, the unasked question, wanting him to confirm it, or do something crazy.

He rolled his eyes towards her, standing tall and exotic and everything he wanted but didn't deserve, in the doorway. He sighed. "Tell me something, Rina. Did you see any of this coming?"

She shut the door and sat down on the bed next to him. "Would you believe me if I said no?"

Robbie looked away but felt her hands touch the scars on his chest and arms. One at a time, slowly. He closed his eyes and suffered it. "Lie to me then," he said softly.

She stopped and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I should leave."

"Then go."

"I could stay."

"Then stay."

"Don't you care?" Her breath was warm on his neck, she was watching him.

He reached out to caress her cheek, the skin so soft and smooth. Cupping her face, he kissed her, feeling her rise up to meet him, her fingers rasping across his stubbled scalp. Their lips lingered together, barely touching, but the gaze that passed between them--

"I'm going," she said, turning away.

Robbie didn't move. He'd fucked up again. Only this time he didn't know what he'd done. His head dropped slightly and his fingers trailed through her braid as she stood, loosening her hair.

"You're supposed to say, "Don't go, Rina," in a tragic voice," she said with an uneasy smile. "Unless you really _do_ want me to leave."

He put his arms around her waist and laid his head against her stomach. "Don't go, Rina," he said. "Just-- don't."

Her hand rested on the back of his neck, an reassuring pressure. Niel's small furry head butted against Robbie's leg, and the cat jumped up onto the bed beside him, purring like a he'd swallowed a rattle.

"I remembered cat food," she said.

Robbie chuckled. "You're my fucking hero!"


End file.
